


SPN Challenge:- In The Face Of Destiny

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weekly Drabble Challenge, word:-treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- Treasure. Crowley knows there's something special about those Winchesters.





	SPN Challenge:- In The Face Of Destiny

Crowley studied them as they strolled away, arrogantly unafraid of turning their backs on the King of Hell himself.

'A couple of real little treasures, you Winchesters are,' he yelled in exasperation at their disrespect.

:

That the Winchesters were special, though, he had no doubt. No hunters, however capable, could've successfully triumphed over so much evil and still be alive to tell the tale. He was beginning to think they were more important in the grand scheme of things than anyone could've imagined.

He'd unintentionally developed a soft spot for them. It was something he couldn't deny and he had to wonder about that. Not even his own son Fergus had ever provoked such sentimentalism.

:

Their brotherhood was their strength, apart they were lost, vulnerable. Crowley could've made it happen, many opportunities had come his way to separate them, break them, but he'd held back.

Earth needed the Winchesters, his gut told him so and Crowley always listened to his instinct. He wasn't going to be the one to fly in the face of destiny; better to concentrate on his own.

In Hell he was surrounded by ambitious demons hoping to gun him down and take his place.

He'd been wondering if his soul could possess an animal smaller than a human body. He'd have to experiment. Never could know when it might be useful.

Maybe he'd try it with a fly, eavesdrop on Sam and Dean. He was sure he'd get an earful and an eyeful too!


End file.
